Unconditional fate?
by NileyDreamer
Summary: It's been four years since I last saw him. We were fourteen & hopelessy in love. We drifted apart and stopped talking all together. But i still feel something, does he..? - Love, heartbreak & friendship - NiLEY.
1. Perfection?

_How many kids can they adopt at one time..? _I thought to myself as i flipped through the pages of my weekly gossip magazine. I always knew the celebrity gossip before any of the major magazines. I could definitely put them out of business, for sure.

I licked the tip of my pointy-finger and flipped over another page. My head was propped up against the wooden headboard of my bed. It was slightly chipped and old looking, But a bed's a bed, right? The sun was going down and now was my only chance to chill out before going to see Nick, for the first time in 4 years. I'm **very **nervous. When we dated, we were young, mature. But still very young. We broke up at 14, and as much as i'd like to say i'm over him, i can't seem to get him off my mind. Ever. My parents told me about one week ago that they got in touch with his family again, and they invited us over to their house in Dallas, i guess that's where they drifted off to, and so we're going to Dallas first thing tomorrow for two weeks. You may think it's a long time, but our family was close. Closer than two peas in a pod, close.

It's going to feel super awkward when we go over. Not so much for my parents, but as for me. I've not talked to Nick since the breakup, and even though we decided it's best to stay friends, i know that he still feels something.. i think.

"Lights out baby-girl, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow..." My mom said as she creaked the bedroom door open, shuffling her feet over to the end of my bed where i peered my eyes over the top my magazine. She slowly sat on the very tip of my bed, timid, as if she was scared i might chomp her head off. I don't blame her.

"You know, you don't have to come tomorrow if you don't want to?" She exclaimed. "I know you must be feeling a bit.. Anxious about tomorrow, and i can trust you to stay in the house by yourself. You're a respon—" "...Mom, it's fine. I'm not anxious. I'd rather get it over and done with if anything." I said, lying as shaking my head as if appearing uninterested as i look back at my magazine.

She nodded and smiled, standing up and patting her thighs before she walked out. I swung my head back, forgetting about the wooden headboard behind me as i smashed my head hard off of it. I didn't jump. I didn't jerk. I just induced the pain and kept my head still and firm against the varnished piece of furniture, clenching my eyes tightly together.

- **NEXT DAY;** 8:28am.

"Miley, i'm not calling on you again. Get your lazy ass out of bed! We're leaving in..."

I opened one of my eyes slowly, feeling the burning sensation of daylight hit my eye like a bolt of lightning.

"...Thirty minutes!" I heard the last few words of what my dad had to say and jumped out of bed, stumbling over as i shot up from dizzy pains swirling around my head.

I rubbed the back of my neck as my pinkie-finger travelled up my scalp and i felt a hard lump from where i banged my head from the night before. It was utter agony. I sighed and walked over to the pile of clothes i left out specifically for this day, thinking it would NEVER come. But it has. I smiled to myself as i picked up the clothes and admired them. They were cute, but not too cute. They were hot, but not too hot. I wanted to look perfect, but not as if i was trying to hard. I knew i was rushed for time, So i slipped out of my scruffy pyjamas and into my denim daisy dukes, black and white striped shirt and some flat, white ballet pumps.

Ignoring the sounds of my parents rustling and banging downstairs with suitcases, bags and constant screams for my attention as i was still getting ready, i threw on some makeup, went over my hair with the straightening iron and clipped my fringe back. It was quick and simple; exactly what i was going for. My suitcase was packed and i was as ready as i'd ever be. I lugged the case downstairs and out of the door, into the car and strapped on my seatbelt. Dallas, Here i come...

_Dallas – 3 miles._

I looked out of the car window and up to the dark green sign, smiling to myself at the thought of almost being there, and because my butt was cramping. Major.

Wrapping my headphones around my iPod, i slid it into my pocket and leaned my body forward, poking my head through the middle of the two front seats, looking ahead of me at the road coming to a stop as we entered Dallas. Not only was i smiling, but so were my parents. But obviously not for the same reasons as me. Unless my mother has a crush on a seventeen year old boy, or my dad suddenly turned gay after nineteen years of marriage. But i doubt that.

We were there. We pulled up outside a big brick house. It looked anciently old. Partially decayed with moss around the outside, but it added to the effect. It still looked divine. The smile across my face shrunk as my stomach churned and my hands began to shake. Biting my bottom lip, i looked down to the buckle of the seatbelt and unlatched myself. The clipping sound made me jump a little. I didn't feel well, but i prepared myself for this. It's natural. But i couldn't help thinking about Nick. Would he remember me? Would he think i was ugly? Would he ignore me? Hate me? What if i didn't recognise him? I mean... it's been four years. People change and promises are broken, but i still love him. He might have turned super ugly, but i won't know that until i pluck up the courage to get my ass out of the car.

My hand touched the car door handle and i felt a spark, i shook my hand and opened the door properly. Stepping out into the sunshine as it bounced off my cheeks and legs. My parents had already got my suitcase from the trunk of the car, so i pulled the handle up and dragged it up their path. It was cobbled, pale pink and creamy coloured stones all along the path way. I slowly backed away from the door, taking cover behind my parents as if the door was a bomb; whoever touched it would explode into six-billion pieces. But as my mom knocked on the door, that gruesome thought faded away.

A short man and a tall woman answered the door, giving us all a huge million-dollar smile. The thought of people exploding came back into my head as i was for sure convinced their happiness would cause them to burst. I didn't want tiny Jonas family pieces and Cyrus family pieces falling to the ground like bloody, gruesome snowflakes. I gave them a peculiar look, not because i wasn't happy to see them, but because of the thought in my head.

Just as the thought was fading, someone emerged from the shadows behind them, very slowly. I was about to duck and cover, thinking somebody was away to stab them in the back like and it would be a hardcore massacre. I need help. My mind doesn't think happy thoughts at this particular moment.

The light hit his face. He looked young. But familiar, then i noticed it must have been Nick. But before i could say anything, i caught sight of my eyes travelling up and down him. Agonisingly slowly. He looked... perfect. More than perfect. Astonishing. The fourteen year old boy i left years ago turned into a tall, handsome man!

His dark, wispy, curly hair surrounded his perfect complexion. One curl stood out from all the rest, it fell over his forehead perfectly. Sitting there as if he spent hours on it, though it looked really natural. His skin looked smooth and dark. Dark as in tanned, with freckles and beauty marks dotted all around his face, A little chip in his perfectly shaped eyebrows. His eyes were a deep chocolaty brown colour, and surrounding them were long, dark eyelashes. His lips were a lovely light rosy pink colour, looking slightly dry, yet luscious with an arched top lip and a curved bottom one. Going further down, his chest was broad and big, but not too big. He looked buff. He had on a white v-neck t-shirt with a pale blue plaid, unbuttoned shirt over the top, making his muscles look tense as they pressed against the seams of his clothing. He was wearing a lush pair of jeans, emphasising his leg muscles to the max. They weren't too tight, nor' too baggy. Just perfect. Like him.

I was in a daze over his luscious appearance, my mouth hanging slightly open. Glad he didn't notice me, i took a big intake of air and about died. My throat dried up as i started choking on practically nothing. Suddenly all eyes were on me as i held my throat and looked around awkwardly. I shifted my eyes from my parents, to Nick's parents and then to him. The corner of his marvellous lips curved up as he smirked at me. My legs felt like jelly, but i tried to stay _cool, _Although i just made the BIGGEST fool of myself.

His mouth opened and a sweet, low, husky voice began to speak slowly and ever so seductively.

"Miley..."

I was mush.

* * *

**FIRST CHAPTER DONEEEEE. :D **

**What do you think? Leave reviews! ( 5-10+? )**

**Twitter: / NileyDreamer**


	2. Hello beautiful

I knew I couldn't just stand there gawking at him, but I honestly had no idea what to say. Standing in front of me was the fourteen year old boy who left me, drifting away to Dallas with his family. And here I was standing right in his line of view. Or, everyone's line of view.

I finally decided what would have been the best thing to do in this situation. No, not run and hide, but to give him a simple smile and a nod. Bingo. I was off the hook.. for now. But when I smiled and nodded, he did the worst thing any boy with his beauty and seductiveness could do. He smirked at me. Again.

I looked down, rubbing the back of my neck whilst I kicked some of the cobbles on their pathway. Our parents were making small talk, Nick would join in every so often, but I could feel his eyes burning into the back of me.

Although it was very sunny, there was a cold breeze picking up.

"Mom, dad. Can we go inside now? It's f-f-reeeeezing." I said, adding the effect I was freezing my ass of. I was, but I just wanted to get inside asap.

Nick's parents, Paul and Denise, showed us the way in. They took my parents suitcases, and Nick took mine. Such a gentleman. I gave him another smile, but snapped my head quickly away from him so he wouldn't make me go mush again.

We were lead upstairs to three fairly sized bedrooms. Mom and dad got one, Denise and Paul got their bedroom, and Nick got his. I stood in the hallway giving everyone a confused look, I felt pretty frustrated that they forgot about me.

"...Where do I sleep?" I said, looking around me as if I missed a room and one would suddenly pop out of no where.

"My bedroom." Nick said with a little chuckle in his voice as he smiled innocently at me.

Was he playing with me? What type of parents can trust two teenagers alone. In a bedroom. Together? I call that bad parenting. But hey, I get to see what lures in that bedroom of his.

"... Lucky me." I said sarcastically. I didn't mean to sound sarcastic, that's just the way it came out.

I followed Nick into his room, partially because I wanted to see it, and because he still had my suitcase.

His room was big. The walls were painted a dark blue colour which I found relaxing and calm. The thought of us sharing a bed faded away once I saw a bunk-bed near the back of the room.

He threw my case on the bottom bunk and it bounced a little, almost falling before he managed to catch it in time.

As I walked over to my bed and further into the room, I smelt a light, musky, yet per-fumy smell. I looked around to see LOTS, and I mean lots, of deodorant and body sprays on his dresser.

His room smelt almost as lush as him.

I sat on the edge of my bunk, and Nick climbed up to his bunk. We sat there in silence for awhile before I saw one curl float above me. He leaned over his bunk and his head was upside down, looking at me.

"Comfy?" He said as his curls flopped about, I felt guilty encase he wrecked his perfect hair just to see if I was okay.

"Yes. I am."

"You're looking nice." He said as he started looking me up and down.

I felt a little self-conscious. My legs were on full display, not like I had anything to hide.

I kicked off my shoes and crossed my legs on the bed, looking back up at him.

"Isn't the blood rushing to your head, by now?"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me."

And with that, he jumped down from his bunk, without using the ladders. I feared for him, thinking he might of hurt himself before he turned around to look at me again. His hair wasn't wrecked, It looked ruffled and more sexy than it did when I first saw him.

I noticed he had a dog tag wrapped around his neck. I stood up and walked over to him, my eyes focused on the tag. I picked it up between two of my fingers, examining it carefully.

"What's this for?" I mumbled, turning the tag around to look at it some more.

"My diabetes." He said calmly.

"You have diabetes? Since when?"

"About... three years ago."

'Course I didn't know. He moved away four years ago, meaning his diabetes _happened _after we broke up. If he didn't move away and we didn't lose touch, I would've known.

"Oh. Are you handling it well?" I said, running out of things to say before I snap. Interrogating him about moving away and not calling me.

I let go of the tag and looked up at him. He was taller than me, not by much, but still taller.

"It's a pain in the ass sometimes, but yeah. It's fine."

Don't ask why, but I felt a sudden rush by his little curse word. If anyone else had said _ass _around me, I would have been fine. But he looked like such a bad-ass in my mind. It was hot.

We looked at each other in silence for a while, then he raised his eyebrows and shook his head slightly, giving me yet another little smirk. I tilted my head, practically drooling over him before I quickly snapped out of it, walking away from him to look around his room.

"No, I don't mind you snooping around my stuff. Thanks for asking." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Jonas."

I felt as if I accomplished something as I turned around to speak to him, giving him a smirk back. I'm surprised I didn't fall into a heap on the floor surrounded by a pile of drool.

He smiled back at me, his smile was so beautiful. It wasn't a full smile, nor a proper smile. But whenever he smiled at me, even if the last time he did was years ago, it always made me feel happy. If he was happy, I was happy. That's all that mattered.

I started looking around his computer desk. It was piled with pens and scrap pieces of paper. Some of the paper had little doodles on them. It was interesting. I picked one of them up before someone quickly snatched it out of my hand. It was all very sudden.

"Hey, I was reading that!"

"It's nothing important." As he said this, he scrunched up the piece of paper into his hand.

This only interested me more. I wanted to act cool around him, like he was acting with me. I walked up to him and gave him a pitiful look. I wanted that piece of paper. Badly.

"Please, Nicky? Please may I have the paper?"

It had been years since I called him Nicky. He always found it cute, but this time I felt slightly embarrassed by saying it. I don't know where the confidence came from, I wouldn't have called him Nicky before now. I guess I really wanted that piece of paper.

"Don't do that to me..." I saw plead in his eyes as he said this. I felt sorry for him.

As he was implying, the paper was none of my business. But I could tell my innocent act was working on his, why stop now, right?

"Pleeeeeaaaaseeeeeee? C'mon, Nickyyyyyy." With this, I pouted. Putting on my biggest watery eyes.

I could see him melting before me. For the first time today he was melting instead of me. This was very satisfying. He sighed, and handed me the piece of paper.

I smiled at him, it was a very big smile.

Walking over to my bunk, he followed not far behind. I sat down and he stood in front of me. Slowly, I unfolded the piece of paper. Desperately trying not to rip it. It looked fragile and limp. I started to read it out loud, thinking it wasn't really a big deal.

"Hello beautiful, How's it going? I hear it's wonderful in California. I've been missing you, it's true.."

I smiled and handed him back the piece of paper, he looked confused. I didn't know why, it was just a few sentences on a piece of paper, right?

"That was really nice, Nick. Is it a song? I didn't know you wrote songs. Who's it for?"

Just as I said the last few words, I retraced the lyrics in my head. I looked to my feet, concentrating hard on the lyrics going round in my head. _Hello beautiful.. California.. Missing you?_

I couldn't believe how slow I was. And with this, I suddenly wished I hadn't read the paper.

"Nick..?"

* * *

**I wrote this Chapter real quick, but i think it's kind of cute.**

**DO YOOOOOU? :D Review & Shizz. ( 10+? )**

**Twitter / NileyDreamer**


	3. In love again

The air in the room was tense. Nick didn't look at me once, but I couldn't take my eyes off him. I didn't like the feeling that he was ignoring me. That's what if felt like, although I knew he wasn't. All I wanted was an answer. Just an answer.

"Please, Nick. Talk to me.."

"What can I say?"

"Plenty."

I knew what was on that piece of paper was about me. He couldn't deny it. I just wanted a confession from him, for him to tell me he loves me, he cares about me, he always thought of me. Anything, just so I could possibly tell him how I feel about him. But he's changed from the last time I saw him. Not only is he older, much handsomer and maturer, but he's not the Nick I used to know.

Nick was my 24/7 before we broke up. We told each other everything and anything, it's what we did when we were young. I just still wish I had that connection with him now, but I feel as if he can't trust me. He should be able to. I've not changed, have I?

"Remember the days when we used to tell each other everything? Yeah. I miss those days."

As I said this, I glared at him. I was disappointed he wouldn't speak to me. I walked past him, brushing my shoulder past his with enough force to make him stumble, but not enough to make him fall. Slamming the door behind me, I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I felt slightly out of place, snooping around his room and now somebody else's kitchen, but they did tell me to make myself at home. So I will, literally.

The house was quiet, too quiet. I walked over to the fridge and saw a note.

_Gone out for a meal, didn't think you two would mind seeing how well you get on._

_Won't be back late, food in the fridge._

_Tish, Billy-ray, Denise & Paul. X_

Didn't think we would mind? They get a fancy meal and I.. we don't? I swear, if the two weeks I'm here are like this ALL the time, I'd happily get the bus and travel back home to Cali.

There was no sound coming from the house at all. I knew Nick would probably be up in his room sulking, whilst I'm down hear eating an apple. This little _holiday_ isn't what I expected it to be.

I felt bad for storming out on Nick, why do I feel bad? Because I'm not a hater, I'm a forgiver.

Before I knew it, I found myself walking back the stairs to Nick's room, apple in hand. I guess the apple was my protection blanket. Though, if I wrapped an apple around me, It would be cold and soggy.

"Nick..?"

"Can I help you?"

"Can I come in?"

As I said this, I heard footsteps walking up to the door. When he opened the door, he still refused to look at me. So I was annoyed, again. I rolled my eyes and walked past him and back over to my bunk, taking a brutal bite of my apple, imagining the pain I cause it could be the pain I cause Nick. Until I realised that was a little to harsh.

"What do you want me to say, Miles? Honestly, What do _you_ want me to say?"

Miles. Just like when I called him _Nicky_, he hadn't called me this in forever. For a second, I was back in 2006. Everything was perfect, everything was calm. We were together and we were in love.

He knew exactly what I wanted him to say. That he still loves me, that he still cares about me and wants to be with me as much as I want to be with him. But part of me knew he wasn't going to say that, the other part... not so sure. How could I even be sure_ I_ still loved him? Like I said, people change and promises are broken. But I still see him as that curly haired young boy, if you look past the sexy, broad, seductive boy.

"I want you to say what you want to say, Nick. I don't want to be in charge of your feelings. You gotta' trust me with these things.. "

"Trust you?"

My heart ached when Nick said this, he practically spat it in my face. He looked disgusted, but I had no idea why. I could feel my heart breaking inside me, I was sure he could hear it too.

"How can I trust you? We've not spoken to each other in such a long time! You've clearly changed, Miley. You don't seem like yourself any more."

His eyes began searching around my body, burning through my skin. People change, I changed through time. If he hadn't left me, he would have seen me develop into who I am now.

"Before blaming this on me, Try taking a look at yourself in the mirror. You look completely different, and you're acting different. Where's the Nick who would come to me with all his problems? Who would listen to my problems? Who loved me..?"

I don't process words in my head when I want to say them, clearly. I didn't mean to question his thoughts of how he used to love me, but it just happened.

He didn't say anything from that moment onwards, But he kept glancing at me every once in a while with a slightly annoyed, but understanding face. He knew, deep down, that I was right.

The room was too quiet for too long, so I decided to break the ice.

"By the way, our parents left a note. They've gone out for a meal, and there's food in the fridge." I said, laying on my bed with a pillow propping my head up as I flipped through a magazine.

I wasn't actually reading it, but it made him think I was busy and totally forgot what I was saying earlier.

"Do you want anything?"

"No. I'm not hungry, thanks."

He paused. I tried not to take notice. "Miley...?"

I sighed, placing my magazine on my lap as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Nicholas..?"

He walked up to me, casting a shadow. I was ready for another earful. Rolling my eyes, I sighed and looked at him walking up to me. He came over and sat on the edge of my bed, not at the bottom, but near the top. Near me.

He leaned over me, and I feared that he might punch me, slap me or anything in that category. But instead, he took his hand and moved a piece of hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"You might have changed, but you look more beautiful than ever."

He rubbed my cheek with his thumb and stood up, smirking at me then walking out of the room and down to the kitchen.

My eyes tracked him across the room as he walked out. His hand felt warm and comforting. I held my cheek for a while, sitting in silence. I didn't go downstairs after him, I didn't move from where I was lying. But instead, I leaned back and fell asleep.

I knew for a fact I was still in love with Nick.


	4. Just friends

I must have dozed off pretty early last night, due to the fact I woke up at 5am.

I stayed laying back on my pillow with my eyes focused on the bunk above me. Nick's bunk. I could hear him breathing, he didn't snore, but when he breathed, he squeaked slightly. It was adorable.

I didn't know if he was awake, but at this time in the morning, who wouldn't be? That's right, me.

After a while, I got bored. I couldn't just stare at his bunk forever, could I? No.

Trying to keep as quiet as possible, I slipped out of the covers and placed my feet on the floor, pulling myself out of bed. From where I was standing, I couldn't see Nick, but I really wanted to.

I placed my feet on the ledge on my bed to give me a boost as I held onto the barriers of Nick's top bunk to hoist myself up.

Slowly, I pulled my head up and leaned on the barriers. He was facing me with his eyes closed, I was glad. I would have went through much trouble trying to turn him around If he was facing the other direction.

He looked so quiet and peaceful. There and then, he had entered a new stage in perfection.

I stood there staring at him for a while, before a voice broke my trance.

"Satisfied yet?" His husky, morning voice croaked.

"You're awake..?"

"Clearly."

"Since when?" I had a tone of panic in my voice, although I didn't know if he was actually sleeping when I was staring at him, I thought he would have opened his eyes and notified me he was awake to save me the trouble of staring at him for twenty minutes.

"I've been awake for at least an hour. I heard you shuffling around and pretended to sleep, just to see what you would do."

"Well, thanks. I've just humiliated myself."

"What's so humiliating? It's just me." As he said this, he took my hand from the barrier and pulled me up. I never realised how well my long legs would come in handy until now. Climbing up a bunk without a ladder is hard work.

When I finally pulled myself up, I sat in front of him crossed-legged.

"What do you mean _It's just you_? That's the problem.."

He rolled his eyes and leaned back against the bed, concentrating on me. I felt awkward, he looked comfy and relaxed. I didn't get how he managed to stay calm and collected every time we talked.

"Why are you awake anyway, Nick?"

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"I went to sleep too early last night, so I woke up early."

He nodded and leaned back some more, folding his arms across his chest as he continued to look at me. I wasn't really a self-conscious person, but I wasn't used to boys staring at me for a long time.

No, I'm kidding. That's a total lie. There's quite a lot of guys in my school who'll happily stare at me all day, but I'm far from letting them. But they still continue to do it.

"Have I got something on my face?" I said, as I started wiping my cheeks frantically incase I was embarrassing myself even further.

"Nope."

"Then why do you keep looking at me like that...?"

"It's amusing."

"Thanks?"

My face is not _amusing_. I felt my cheeks burning a rosy red colour, though I'm sure he couldn't see due to the room being pitch black. I hung my head low, the silence was bugging me. Whenever I talked to him, I got one, or two if I was lucky, word answers.

I looked up to see his head tilting, his curls following in direction. They were so perfect. I could never get my hair as neat as that.

"Are they natural?" I pointed to his curls, specificity the one ringlet at the front.

"You bet." He began to run his fingers through his hair, ruffling it a little.

"May I?" I said, leaning my hand forward.

He nodded and I timidly went in, brushing my fingers past some of his curls. His hair felt soft and silky, making my fingers run effortlessly through the roots.

"It's so soft.." I mumbled. I could see him smiling from the corner of my eye, although my eyes were fixed on his luscious hair.

I wrapped the _main curl _around my forefinger, letting it dangle and spring as I pulled my finger away gently.

I ran my fingers through his hair one final time, ruffling it slightly. I could feel goosebumps along his scalp and smirked to myself. I found this adorable. Either my hands were cold, which they weren't, or he found something else amusing about me.

"Are you cold, Nick?"

"No, you're hands are just _really_ soothing."

I brought my hands back to myself, flipping them from back to front as I smiled. I had _really soothing_ hands? Good. That was what I was going for.

"I suppose moisturising them paid off, huh?"

We both laughed at my little joke. He had such a cute laugh, when he smiled with his teeth it was truly something spectacular. He couldn't get any more lush. I blushed slightly. The rooms started to get lighter as Nick and I turned to face the window. I reached over and opened the curtains, making sure I didn't fall off the bunk.

Nick patted the space beside him, making some room as he moved slightly. I scootched over beside him, leaning back on his pillow as we watched the sun come up by the window in front of us. I felt something special, but I didn't want anything to be awkward any more. I want him to say what's on his mind for a change, and If he has something to say, he'll say it.

I gently leaned my head on his shoulder, it was a perfect fit. He didn't nudge me away, so I felt compelled to stay in my position.

This moment was special, even if he didn't know it. It felt special to me and that's all that mattered in my books. I didn't want this moment to end.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I mumbled.

"Very.."

Just like that, I was smitten.

Time passed, about thirty minutes. My neck started to cramp and I had to get up and stretch my legs eventually. So, I sat up.

"Coming down for breakfast?"

"You go, i'll see you down there. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll pour you some cereal." I said, smiling.

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I watched her as we walked out, her pyjama shorts swaying with her hips as she left.

Once I made sure she had gone, I pulled out a notepad from underneath my pillow, flipping it over and grabbing a pen from my shelf.

_There she goes again, the girl I'm in love with. It's cool, we're just friends.. (?)_

"_Just_ friends.." I mumbled. Putting my notepad and pen away.

Jumping over the barriers of my bunk and onto the floor, I scratched my feet over the carpet, out of my bedroom and into the kitchen.

* * *

**Fluffy chapter, huh? I thought it was about time to add something**

**UBER cute. Tehe. (':**

**8+ Reviews until Chapter 5? 3**

**Twitter / NileyDreamer**


	5. Kiss me quick, but make it last

**Mileys P.O.V.**

Although it had been a few days since me and Nick watched the sun together, we've been by each other's side ever since. Even our parents notice us acting different eventually. But in a good way, obviously.

I woke up early to make sure I could get in the bathroom before Nick did, which meant I had to get up _really _early. Really _**REALLY**_ early, which was a chore since I was used to having long lies in until just before the afternoon.

The shower was pretty noisy, so I knew it would wake Nick up, but I didn't really care. I was in need of a nice hot relaxing day.

As I undressed and stepped into the steamy shower, I got goosebumps as the hot water rolled down my body, easing my tenseness. Before I knew it, I started mumbling song lyrics, then I began to sing them at a respectable volume. Not too loud, but loud enough.

_And when I can't be with you, dream me near. Keep me in your heart and i'll appear. All you gotta' do is turn around, close your eyes, look inside... I'm right here. _

Have you ever danced in the shower with a tall shampoo hat made completely out of soaking wet, bubbly hair? Yeah. It's fun.

I walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself, ruffling my hair about because I left my hairbrush, moisturiser and clothes in my suitcase. And, being the forgetful girl I am, I walked straight back into Nick's room. In just my towel. As he sat on his bunk wide awake.

Fuck. My. Life.

"_I'm right here... shalalala rig_- NICK!" I jumped back in my steps, closing Nick's bedroom door in front of me.

For a while, I stood still at his door, but I had to go back in eventually and get my clothes.

"Nick, do me a favour and cover your eyes, kay?"

And with this, I opened his door to see him still sitting on his bed _without_ covering his eyes. Stupid boys.

"Nick. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"The towel is covering you, don't get your granny-pants in a twist."

"Haha. I'm not wearing underwear." I rolled my eyes and groaned, glaring at him.

I tucked my towel under my arm and walked up to my suitcase, unzipping it to search for some clothes. Shirt, Shorts, skirt, jumper?

"Wear this.." Nick said, jumping down from his bunk and over to my suitcase.

He pulled out the _shortest_ pair of black shorts and a white tank top. The tank top I packed out of stupidity as it's** SUPER **tight.

"These shorts are _waaaay_ to short. And I'm not even sure this top fits me any more.."

I said, holding up the clothes in front of me, examining them.

"You'll be fine, you've got the body for it.."

Then, he flashed me his signature smirk. I thought I was used to it by now, clearly not as I started staring at him, in a complete daze.

I was snapped out of it by Nick tugging on my towel around my arm, I quickly snatched my hand onto my towel to hold it in place.

"It was falling down.."

"'Course it was, Nick.."

And so, I decided to wear what he wanted me to wear. The things girls will do for boys.

I scurried into the bathroom and moisturised, got dressed and brushed my teeth and hair, Putting it in a messy pony-tail. I tried to ease down on the make-up, just applying some mascara and pink gloss.

Dirty laundry in hand, I walked down to the basement and threw my clothes in the washing-machine, I saw Nick's mom, Denise, in the corner ironing clothes.

"Hi Denise!"

"Miley. You're up early?"

"Had to get in the shower before Nick, he hogs it for like.. ever."

"Really? That's not like Nick..." She said, folding up one of my shirts.

"He must be trying to impress someone." She continued.

I shrugged, I felt a bit jealous that he was trying to impress someone whilst I spent all my time trying to impress him, because he's _seriously_ hot, and he tries to impress someone else?

"I hope your not going out anywhere, your parents wouldn't like you dressing as... revealing as that. You'll catch a cold in the middle of summer, Miley."

"I thought the same thing, but Nick wanted me to wear it. I'm not going anywhere, so I thought _why not?_"

Denise gave me a smug look, a know-it-all look. It was the same look Nick gave me whenever he thought he was right, but her look wasn't as sexy as his.

"I see."

She winked at me and picked up a basket of folded washing, carrying it upstairs and out of the basement. I knew she was implying something, which annoyed me. A lot.

I walked up to the kitchen, looking around for some food. Reaching up to open the cupboard to get a bowl, I saw Nick sitting at the breakfast table eating a bowl of cereal. He looked scrumptious, wearing tight black jeans and a white v-neck. Simple but sexy. I knew I still had to talk to Nick about the past, I'd been avoiding these questions since i've been here. But he just woke up, so I made a mental note to talk to him about it later.

"Can you get me the milk, Miles?"

"You've got two legs of your own that aren't broken, do it yourself.."

"But your legs are better to look at."

Smooth. Very smooth. He was coming onto me strong, but I couldn't resist. So, like his little delivery girl, I got him the milk. Adult supervision wasn't around to tell me otherwise, so I took a quick swing of milk from the carton, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. It was hot outside, making the house hot, so the cold milk cooled me down slightly.

"I need to use that.."

"Well, I cleaned it with my lips. Happy?" I laughed slightly, pushing the carton of milk towards him as I poured cereal into my bowl, waiting for him to pass It back to me.

"My lips need cleaned too." He pouted, puckering his lips.

MY GOD. If I could, I would. But a small part of me knew he was joking, as much as I badly wanted to kiss him, I couldn't cave.

"Loser."

"Mom, dad. Miley's drinking from the carton.." He whispered, threatening me.

Seriously, threatening me for a kiss? If his voice got any louder, I'd be in trouble. I'm sure his parents wouldn't make a big deal out of it, but my parents would. I don't blame them, it's not my milk, not my house.

"Was that a threat?"

"Yes, I believe it was.." He smirked, puckering some more.

"Nick, are you serious?" I groaned, trying to sound totally uninterested.

"Dead serious."

I sighed, although on the inside I was doing cartwheels. Literally. I walked over to him, looking around to make sure no one was coming. Then, I made a quick dash for his cheek, trying to tease him. I left a shiny pink lip-gloss mark on his cheek, it was cute. His skin was softer than it looked.

"Why would I pucker my lips for you to kiss my cheek? Tease."

"Do you honestly want more lip-gloss on your face?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. It's not like you've not kissed me before, Miley."

"That was before.. everything."

He nodded, obviously agreeing with me. So, I thought this was us dropping the subject of kissing. Although I wish I did, I was glad I didn't. Kind of.

Sliding the milk carton over to me, I poured it into my cereal, mashing it about with my spoon.

I was caught off guard at this moment. Just as I was about to pick up my spoonful of cereal, Nick twisted my chair around. (It was a breakfast bar stool on wheels, so it was pretty swift.) He smiled at me. It was a very angelic smile. I gulped, his smile was so peaceful and cute. Then, before I knew it, he began to lean his head in.

And before I knew it, I was leaning in with him.

When he kissed me, he bent down so I was face to face with him as he placed his hands on my waist. His lips were perfect, soft and supple. He wasn't a bad kisser, I knew that from.. previous experiences. But this time, I never wanted him to let go of me. I was sure he had half of my lip-gloss smeared across his lips, making them softer and more satisfying to kiss.

When he released the kiss, he smiled at me again. I returned the favour. Then, he brushed his thumb past my lip, using the same thumb to wipe his lips.

"Mmm.." Nick laughed under his breath.

* * *

**TEHE. I bet you're all like **

**"FINALLY!" Or.. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE IT THERE!"**

**Well, i have. So. Yeah. (':**

**REVIEWS? (5-10+?) I like reviews. **

**So.. BAi.**

**Twitter / NileyDreamer**


	6. In with the new

After that kiss, I could've stared at Nick ALL day, and seriously. He seemed happy to kiss me, and looked relieved. I was really happy. I went such a long time without kissing those lips, I'm surprised I lasted this long without caving. You would never believe how hard it is.

When we stood in front of each other, I was sure he was going to kiss me again, but my mom had to walk in and wreck a perfectly good scene. Nice going, mom.

"Glad to see you two up early. You know we're going out soon, right?"

"No, mom. We didn't know." I sighed. "Where are we going?"

"Some safari park place, it should be a lot of fun!"

"Thanks, Mrs Cyrus. We'll go and get ready now."

And with this, Nick walked out of the kitchen. He flashed me a smile just before he left to walk upstairs.

"He's such a gentleman, Miles." My mom said in her typical Southern accent.

"Tell me about it.."

"I don't know why you guys ever broke up."

I agreed with her. But I didn't break up with Nick, he broke up with me and still hasn't explained to me why. Mom walked out of the kitchen, supposedly to get ready for the safari park. To me, it seemed quite babyish, but it'd be better knowing Nick will be there too.

If I was going out, there was no way I was wearing this outfit. As much as Nick wanted me too, I couldn't do it. It was too revealing, tight and draughty. But, I'm sure Nick could pick something else for me.

"Nicky, I need your help with something." I said, opening the bedroom door.

Right in front of me was the sexiest man alive. **Without** a shirt on. He was rummaging about in his drawers obviously looking for something, then turned his head when he heard me walk in. I could see his abs aligned around his stomach area. They weren't too much, but it was defiantly something. He knew I was checking him out as I saw a smirk stretch across his face.

"I need your help first, pick me something to wear."

"W-Why? You don't need my help. You've got good taste."

"You owe me for that kiss."

He winked at me. Winking, smirking, kissing _PLUS _shirtless? Where was I, heaven? Clearly.

Walking over to his dresser, I tried to act completely calm with the whole _shirtless_ situation. He had lots of really nice clothes lurking about in his drawers. So finding the right outfit wasn't really a challenge. I decided on a grey cardigan, white v-neck, black jeans and black converse for him. It was simple, but he looked luscious in anything. Legit.

"This with.. this. That would look so vintage, yet modern."

"I'll pretend I know what that means. But I think it's a good thing."

"It is." I laughed, pushing the clothes towards him. "I helped you, now you help me. Pick me a different outfit. I don't feel comfortable in this."

"I like it." 'Course he did. "But if you insist.. wear this."

He walked over to my suitcase and rummaged about, pulling out black high-waisted shorts, a long white vest top, a black cardigan and white flat shoes. At least my feet wouldn't hurt.

"You're trying to get me to show as much skin as possible, aren't you?"

"Ah. You know me so well."

We both laughed and I looked around awkwardly.

"I'll go change in the bathroom."

He knew I felt awkward around him when he was shirtless, I was just happy to get out of that room alive without slipping on a puddle of drool on my way out, that's how hot he looked.

Once I was dressed, I walked around the bathroom for a while. Just so I could make sure I didn't walk in on Nick with his pants down or something, although that would be quite a show. Maybe I should walk in with my camera? This thought faded when I realised how cruel that would be. But I couldn't help laugh.

If I waited too long, he would get the wrong impression. What if he thought I was stuck down the toilet, fishing myself out with a plunger? Yes. It was time to go back in.

When I walked in, he was dressed. Just my luck? To be honest, I don't know why I went into the bedroom. I didn't need anything, but things were more interesting when Nick was around.

He was sitting up on his bunk, tying the laces on his converse. His face looked so concentrated and cute, like it was a difficult task for him just to tie laces. It was adorable!

"Need some help there?" I laughed, zipping up my suitcase.

"I don't think I do.."

"Aha. Cute."

"Yes I am."

He was so right. He is cute. And this confused look on his face right now, priceless. But, he soon did finish the task of the shoe demon.

The room was silent. He was now putting away some washing that his mom brought up whilst I was slaving over our beds. Patting out the creases on the bedsheets as I tidied up. If I was going to be a guest, I can't leave a mess.

"How was the kiss?"

Did he _seriously_ just ask me that? I didn't want to sound too forward, so I couldn't say how **AMAZING** it was. That'd make me look desperate. Not the look I was going for.

"It was surely something. How was it for you?"

"It was enjoyable."

At least I didn't have to have nightmares worrying about if he thought I was a good kisser or not, and if that was the fact he broke up with me in the first place. Although I'm sure I could've figured that out by myself.

"We should definitely do it again sometime, Miley.."

Was he serious? Why doesn't he just tell me that he had feelings for me, instead of using me as his kissing experiment. But, I didn't mind it much.

"Yeah.. totally."

"...But next time, I want _you_ to kiss _me_."

Should I have taken that as a compliment? I don't know. But if he wanted a kiss, by god, he would get one.

"Deal." I said, turning around from my bed as I finished setting it.

"_If_ I kiss you now, can we get our parents and leave already? I want to go see the lions."

He nodded, so I walked over to him and smiled. Trying to make this moment better than the last one. I wanted this kiss to be better than the kiss we had before.

He smiled back at me, leaning against his drawers. I moved the little curl in front of his forehead out of the way and leaned in.

_Ding dong.._

"Nick, get the door!" Denise yelled up.

Nick sighed and pouted at me. I smirked and kissed his cheek, laughing as he glared at me. I knew he was trying not to smile.

I walked downstairs behind him, giggling at the messy situation. As much as I did want to kiss him again, this was definitely a memorable experience. As he opened the door, his head was turned to me with a big smile across his face. This smile soon faded once he looked towards the open door.

"Selena..."

* * *

**OOOOH. So, what do you think? :D**

**Intense, right? **

**So, leave reviews? I want to hear what you**

**guys would like to see in the next few chapters. (:**

**Twitter / NileyDreamer**


	7. No time for sharing

"NICKY!" The girl said with open arms.

I thought I was the only one who called him Nicky? Not only do I have no idea who this girl is, other than the fact she's called _Selena_, but she barges in our special moment and uses the name I call him?** Not** cool.

Nick's smile wasn't very big and looked partially fake. He opened his arms and wrapped them around her, swaying with her. I could feel my cheeks burn and my face turn green with envy. I felt so awkward and out of place.

"Selena. This is... um. Mi-"

"Miley." I butted in as Nick pulled away from Selena and I shook her hand.

I smiled at her, but It was more of an evil smile. An _I don't want you to be here_ smile.

"Nice to meet you, Miley." Selena said, very coldly.

Bitch.

I guess Nick could feel the tension, so he decided to break the silence.

"Mom, Selena's here!"

"Selena?" She said as she walked into the hallway where we were all standing.

"Selena, Good to see you! We were just getting ready to go out, but the weather isn't looking to good."

"Does that mean we're not going out, mom?"

"I guess so.. But that means you and Miley can make Selena feel at home for the time being." Denise said, smiling.

Nick nodded and shifted his head up in the direction of his room. Selena went first, then Nick looked at me and mouthed _sorry. _I guess he meant sorry for her suddenly showing up or something. Just as I was about to ask _who_ she was, she called on Nick.

"Chop chop, Nicky-pie."

Bleugh. I think I just threw up a little. Either they were best friends, super close or... no. That's not possible. He kissed me.

By the time Nick and I got upstairs, she was perched on my bed. Flinging her beige coat over the bunk-ladders. Looks like she had already made herself at home. Nick went and sat beside her. I stood still, leaning up against the wall facing them. Nick looked very un-settled. Very tense and awkward.

"How has my favourite guy been?" Selena said smiling, ruffling Nick's hair.

Nick wasn't the only one feeling awkward.

"I've been fine. Just hanging with Miley."

He looked over to me with a desperate look on his face. Was I getting the wrong idea or something?

"Oh." That shut her up.

"Nick, your father wants you!" I heard my dad call from downstairs.

Great. Now I had to be left alone with her. Nick excused himself then the room went silent. Selena was a pretty girl. She had long, glossy black hair halfway down her back. Pale red lips and glistening white teeth. She was wearing a black skirt, just above the knees and a red shirt. Looking very smart and sophisticated. I felt slightly envious.

"So, are you from around he-"

"Listen here, Millie. I don't know _who_ you are or _what_ you're doing here.." She spat. "But I want you to stay away from my Nicky, you hear? Because he's mine. And that's _all_ you need to know. Got it?"

Was she actually speaking to me? With this attitude? I've hardly said one word to her, and she doesn't even have the decency to call me by my actual name? She's in for it.

"No, You listen to-"

Nick walked in. He must have felt the tenseness in the air and he looked so hopelessly lost. Obviously I found this adorable, as it was.

"Nicky! I was just talking to your friend.. Millie and asking her what her ambitions and stuff are. Are you two friends? You've never told me about her before.."

"Well, her name's Miley and yeah. You could say we're friends. I just.. didn't think you'd want to hear about her or anything.."

I smiled at Nick's response. He could've done better, but it was still a good try.

"Oh, I just thought you might have mentioned me to her. Y'know, me being your girlfriend and all.."

* * *

**OOOOOOOH.**

**Ps; i know this chapter is all suckish and short, but it's just a filler.**

**I've got lots planned for this story. It's not over yet. ;)**

**Please review? I'll get the next chapter up ASAP.**

**Twitter / NileyDreamer**


	8. Cold as you

These words were spinning round in my head. My heart felt like it had suddenly ground to a sudden stop. I felt dizzy and sick, this feeling was horrible. None of the pieces seemed to fit together. Why would Nick kiss me if he had a girlfriend? Why would he make me feel so special if he had a girlfriend? Why had he not told me he had a girlfriend? Nothing made sense.

Selena was smiling. She looked really pleased with herself. Nick's eyes were focused on me, whilst mine were focused on the ground, watering up.

"Miley.. i-"

"Leave it, Nick."

I tried my best to make it look like I wasn't crying, but on the inside and outside I was. My heart was being ripped out in front of me.

I made a quick dash for the door, running into the bathroom. All I wanted was to be alone. Nick had been playing me for so long. Was I a game to him? Did he think this was all a joke? A little summer romance until Selena came back into the picture? That's purely sick. This all sounded like such a stupid scene from a film, but it was all true, and happening to me of all people.

* * *

"Thanks for dropping by, Selena.."

"That's fine, Nick. See you soon?"

"Mmhmm."

I was listening in on their conversation from the bathroom as they were in the hallway. Nick was seeing Selena out. She was here for another two hours after I stormed into the bathroom, and i've been stuck in here ever since.

I heard the front door close, then the whole house turned silent. I knew my parents and Nick's parents were out getting shopping, they left just before Selena did. So now it felt awkward again, being in a house alone with Nick.

I could hear his footsteps creaking up the stairs, followed by a delicate knock on the bathroom door. I ignored it. I was in no mood for talking.

More knocks followed. Then they got louder and slower.

"Miley, open the door. Please?"

"Go. Away. Nick."

"We need to talk."

"I think _your girlfriend_ said it all."

"All isn't enough, I still need to talk."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Miley, Please..(!)"

I could hear guilt and plead in his voice. If his voice wasn't so soothing, I wouldn't have opened the door. But I did. I brushed straight past him, walking back into his room. I didn't want to be sitting on a toilet as we spoke, did I? No. That would just make things worse, yet comedic.

He followed me into his room and closed the door. I stood by his window, not facing him. It was a gloomy day outside. Dark and cloudy, with slight rain. To put it simple, it was a very stormy night.

Nick didn't say anything for a while, I guess he was thinking of what he wanted to say. That, or he was pausing for dramatic effect. Like we needed any more drama.

"Say something then." I mumbled through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry."

"That's it?"

"It was wrong not tell you."

"..And?"

"Look, I'm really sorry Miles. When you came over, I wanted to brush all of our past behind us and just focus on _us. _So I totally forgot about Selena, which isn't a good thing I suppose, but then she showed up out of the blue and it was such a shock for me too. If I knew, I would have told you from the beginning. I'm really _really_ sorry..

His voice was hoarse and low, sounding very guilty and bitter-sweet. I shouldn't forgive him, but his excuse sounded so true and honest. For all i've known Nick, he's not one to lie. That's for sure. But, who forgets your girlfriend? That's the part that didn't add up. But it was late, and I was in no mood to fight with him. But I still had questions of my own.

"Why, Nick?"

"Why what..?"

"Did you break up with me, just so you could date Selena?"

"We broke up four years ago. I've only been seeing her for three months."

"Well then, why? That's all i've been wanting to know for.. god knows how long now. _Why._"

Nick had that cute, concentrated look on his face. He looked angry with himself. Like he was holding in all this emotion that was just waiting to come out, but hopefully not against me.

"Because I didn't want to lose you.."

"You.. didn't want to lose me, so you broke up with me? That makes _no_ sense."

"I knew for weeks I was moving away, but I feared that if I told you, you wouldn't want to keep seeing me. So I kept the news to myself and stayed with you for as long as I could before we had to leave. I didn't want to lose what we had. I didn't want to lose you. If we kept a long distance relationship, things wouldn't be the same. You'd find another guy, one who deserves you more than I ever will, and you would ditch me for this other guy. That's why I broke up with you.."

This overwhelming feeling of relief, but guilt filled my body. I was shocked Nick would actually think I would find someone else over him. And, though it was years ago, I never stopped loving him. I couldn't live with myself if I lost my first love. It just wasn't in me.

"If you told me this, Nick, I would've understood. I'm not as cold as that."

"I was fourteen. I had no clue what to do about love back then. You know that girls mature faster than guys, it just took me exceptionally long."

"And you didn't know how you felt back then, am I right?"

"Right."

Although I had answers, it didn't make me feel any happier. Nick still had a girlfriend, and I'm not naïve or heartless enough to break them up. It wouldn't feel satisfying nor would it make me happy.

Is it bad that I feel bad? Selena. The poor girl. I suppose she's scared I might steal Nick away from her, but that's his decision. If he decides to chose me over Selena, that's his choice. But I'm going to back off for now. She can have Nick. He should feel bad, worse than me. He kissed me. He cheated on Selena. And I was going kiss him again, but if I knew everything, I wouldn't have.

* * *

After I got changed into my pyjamas, I had to go once again back into Nick's room and sleep. Lightning was crashing outside, bouncing off the pavements. Rain makes it easier for me to sleep. I find it.. soothing.

I smiled at Nick when I walked into his room. Nothing special. A friendly smile, that's all. We were friends now, that's all that mattered, and whatever that has in the future. I was _happy_ with what we had now.

Climbing into bed, I pulled the covers over my shoulders. Nick was already lying down in his bunk. It wouldn't take long for me to sleep, maybe him, if he has a lot on his mind like I expect him too.

"Goodnight, Nick."

"..Miley?"

"Nick.."

"I love you.. _As a friend_." He quickly added at the end.

"You too, Nick. Goodnight."

I slept with a smile on my face that night.

* * *

**This chapter kind of sucks, but i needed a chapter where**

**i explained everything so.. HERE IT IS. :D**

**Lots more exciting stuff coming. (:**

**REVIEW? (10+?)**

**Twitter / NileyDreamer**


	9. It hurts

I woke up very late that next morning to the sound of a loud banging noise coming from above me. I swiftly grabbed my phone from under my pillow. It read 1_2:37pm. _I was right. It was late.

I knew it was Nick making the banging noise, so that's what woke me up. But heck, it was annoying.

"Nick. What are you doing?"?

"Making my bed.." He said, sounding confused and concentrated.

I would've killed to see the stunning look on his face right now.

"Keep it down, you woke me up."

"And about time, too!"

He swung down from his bunk, landing perfectly on the floor without stumbling or falling over. Skill. He sat on the edge of my bed hunched over, looking around. He was dressed all casual and cute. A red plaid shirt over a white v-neck, and some black jeans. Whilst I was sitting like a pig in my bed, wearing my sloppy pyjamas. _Grreeeeaaaaat._

I propped myself up and sighed, being cooped up in this house was.. boring.

"What have you got planned for today, Nick?"

"Have you seen the weather? It's the same as last night."

"Are you serious? But I'm so bored of staying here.."

"Well, I'll take you somewhere. What do you fancy?"

What did he mean, _What do you fancy?_ I hardly know my way around my own head, let alone this place. It's only been four days. He's supposed to be the one coming up with places to go, not me.

Boys. Typical.

"There's a good pizza place not too far from here, if you want to grab a few slices.."

Pizza. Now that is more like it.

I nodded and smiled, flinging my arms out to stretch. I had a very comfy sleep, due to the storm which made it much more calming than usual. The harsh rain springing off the concrete outside. Heavenly.

Nick sat still on my bed whilst I rolled out and onto the floor, propping myself up. I walked over to my suitcase, deciding on which outfit to wear. Today, I decided to pick by myself. Y'know, to keep with the whole _friends_ thing. I decided on wearing jeans and a black & grey striped top. Simple, but cute. Nick was still sitting on my bed, I felt his eyes glued to my skin. Stuck there, without a cause. I didn't want to make things awkward by asking why he was staring, so I just smiled and walked into the bathroom to get ready for a new day.

* * *

**Nick's P.O.V**

"Miley, are you ready to leave?" I shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Just coming!"

I could hear light footsteps coming from upstairs. They were going back and fourth, over and over again. She couldn't have been lost, it's just.. my house? She must have been looking for something.

She quickly rushed downstairs, smiling.

"Thought I lost my phone!" She said, clutching it tightly to her chest as she spoke breathlessly. Cute.

I gave her a confused smirk, I noticed she acted all.. strange when I smirked. So, i'll take that as a good thing. For now.

When we got into the car, it was quiet. But not awkward. She was staring hopelessly out of the car window as the glass was down and she stuck her head out. Her hair was flopping about mad and her face was covered in rain droplets when she finally brought her head back in and rolled up the window. She looked like she had been dragged through a bush backwards, but she looked rough and sexy. Very pure.

As I turned one more corner, she took a compact out of her bag. Supposedly to _work_ on herself. I liked the new look. The whole _dragged-through-a-bush-backwards_ thing.

I noticed she'd been acting different these past few days. Before Selena visited, she was flirty and wacky around me. Now she's friendly and cool. Girls, eh? No.

As we pulled up, the pizza parlour looked very empty. There was a few people inside, maybe three or four? I didn't mind. They did very good, cheap pizza.

I tried to be a gentleman and open Miley's door for her, but she was too quick for me, so ended up almost falling out of the car and onto the wet ground. Not a good sign. But I did manage to open the parlour door for her, and pull her chair out when we got inside.

"Wow, this place is so.. vintage!"

"Yeah, it's pretty old. But the pizza is.. something." I laughed.

She smiled and tapped her fingers off the table separating us. Her long shiny nails looked perfect. Mine were just.. nails. I wasn't that bothered. A boy with buffed, manicured nails wouldn't be my first choice.

When the waitress came around, she flipped over her pad and smiled at us. She had a nice smile, it was very natural and sweet. She had very white teeth, too. Her face was cushioned between locks of golden curls and her green eyes shined in this low lighted place. Let's just say, she was pretty. But much of an understatement to Miley. Miley was beautiful, this girl was pretty. Big difference.

"Can I take your guys' order?"

"Can I have the.. um.. pepp- no. The.. chee- no. Yeah. Wait. No. Can I just get.. spicy chicken?"

"Are you sure, Miley? You don't sound sure." I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck as I looked up at the waitress. "I'll just have the same, thanks."

The waitress, who's name-tag read _Ellie _smiled and noted it down in her pad, then walked away.

"Nick?"

"Mhmm?" I snapped my head towards her.

"You 'kay? You seem kind of.. out of it."

"Oh. Sorry. Are you okay? You've been acting.. strange lately."

As soon as I said this, her eyes dropped to the floor as she began to shuffle her feet across the floor. I think she wanted me to avoid this question, but I was already on it. So why stop now?

"Miley?"

"I'm fine."

"Liar."

"No. I am."

"No, you are a liar."

This.. _creative discussion_, as my mom likes to call it, could've gone on for hours. But I knew she was hiding something and I really wanted to know what. It bugs me when she hides things. I like to know everything.

"You can tell me. You're the one saying you want us to share more."

I could tell by the look in her face that she knew I was right.

"But that's the problem. I can't tell_ you_."

"Yes you can."

"No, Nick. I can't!"

"I promise I won't get mad. Just tell me?"

"You want to know so badly? You had to wreck my plans, Nick! You brought Selena into this, or she brought herself into it, and it ruined everything! You didn't even tell me about her, and she's your girlfriend for Christ sake! You can't make up some lame-ass excuse that you f_orgot about her_, that's not good enough. Even if that was the reason, do I really want to spend my time with a guy who is like that? I thought you were the same old Nick I knew, but you've changed. And I _hate_ who you've become. I hate it."

The last few words she spat to my face. I want to say I felt calm, but I didn't. I felt a lump in my throat. My heart was.. hurting. Throbbing like a sore wound. Her words were like fire to me. Burning right through my soul, right into the depths of me. Tearing through my entire body. Aching.

"Mile-"

"Take me back to yours."

"But you ca-"

"Nick." She said sternly. "I've had enough of you. Take. Me. Home."

* * *

**Don't you just love drama? ;)**

**I know i do. Sometimes.**

**SO. Read & Review? (10+?)**

**OH. And tell me what you'd like to see in**

**the next few chapters, please? :]**

** Twitter / NileyDreamer**


	10. Free fallin'

**Nick's P.O.V**

No matter how hard I tried, Miley wouldn't talk to me. And it'd been two days. Two. Hole. Days. Do you know how hard I've tried to talk to her when she comes in and out of my room, looking for clothes and other things teenage girls look for. Yeah, it's difficult being rejected just for a conversation right in front of my eyes. But, I guess I had it coming. I asked for an explanation, and I got it. But by far, it was one hell of an explanation. I couldn't just cut things off with Selena just because the "_love of my life"_ has came back into the picture. She sure wasn't acting like a very good friend, and it certainly wasn't making me see the brighter side of her, or notice her in a different light. She was being very cold.

At this point, I wasn't sure where about she was. But obviously, she was in the house. I had just woken up, and I expected her to still be sleeping, but she wasn't in her bed. Infact, her bed was set, the curtains were open and everything looked.. like new. Or, at least clean. With Miley around, that was very unexpected.

After I was up and ready, I heard a buzz. My phone, that was charging on my computer desk, was vibrating like mad. It was a text from Joe. Joe's been my best friend ever since I moved here to Dallas. He's a bit up his own ass at times, but he's Joe.

_Been a while. I'll be up soon? About.. 20 minutes? _

Having Joe over with Miley around sounded like a bad idea. I would've text back but I had no credit in my phone, just my luck. But he was right, it had been a while. How bad could it be?

I sat in my room until I heard the doorbell ring. Going downstairs would mean receiving major death glares from Miley. But I had to go down to get the door, no wins or loses there.

Walking downstairs, I saw her sitting at the breakfast table staring into space. I knew our parents were out. They thought me and Miley were friends, so they didn't mind leaving us on our own for a while. I call that bad parenting. When I answered the door, Joe was standing looking around clueless. Typical Joe.

"Ahem..?"

"Nick, Dude!"

I was slightly taken back by his sudden outburst. He was _very _loud.

"Joe." I laughed. "Long time no see. Have you gro- Never mind."

He muffled a laugh and walked in, hanging his coat over the banister for the stairs. Although there was a coat rack just as soon as he walked in the door. I call that laziness.

Joe froze, I knew he was staring at you-know-who in the kitchen. He quickly snapped around, wide-eyed at me.

"Dude, who's the hot chick?" He directed his head towards the kitchen.

"Her? That's just Miley."

"_Miley. _Cute name."

And with this, and Joe's _charming _smile, he swagged his way into the kitchen. Looking all slick and Joe-ish. I had to follow behind him, not to spy on them or anything.. just to make sure he wouldn't do anything stupid. Y'know?

Almost immediately, I saw Miley turn her head in the direction Joe was walking in as he took a seat beside, a smirk wiped across his face. I walked in awkwardly and sat on the bunker between them. Didn't want them getting too.. close for comfort.

"You must be Miley? I'm Joe."

"Joe. Hi Joe." Damn. She was smiling.

"If you don't mind me asking, why would such a lovely specimen of a girl like yourself be sitting alone in Nick's kitchen?"

"I've been asking myself that since I got here, actually.."

Haha. She's so funny. _Note sarcasm. _It felt awkward sitting there as she was rambling on about her not wanting to be here. Did she even notice me sitting right in front of her? Legs dangling over the bunker?

"You're the one who wanted to come here.." I mumbled.

Death glare. Bingo. Wasn't I the luckiest boy alive? Sure felt like it. _Note sarcasm,_ again.

"I wasn't talking to you, Nicholas."

"Nicholas..?" Joe sniggered.

I swung my leg over to Joe's thigh and gave him a sharp kick. It was above the table, so anybody could see. Like I cared anyway. Obviously, Joe was trying to act cool and casual and didn't even flinch, Making me look like a fool.

"Joe, can I speak to you?"

"But I'm talking to Mil-"

"Outside now, Joe." I said, indicating fierceness.

He excused himself from Miley. What was he playing at? He's not a gentleman, by far. More of a player, if I say so myself. Making his way around all the girls in senior year, older and younger. That's 'cause he could, being Joe and all. Not like I didn't have my fair share of following girls, but I begin to wonder if that's just because I hung about with Joe?

I pulled Joe's arm outside and closed the kitchen door behind him, making sure Miley couldn't here. Although I'm sure she'd be pressed up against the door listening anyway. Knowing her.

"What the actual fuck are you playing at, Joe?"

"What are _you_ playing at?"

"You. Flirting with Miley."

"...Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes. No.. I mean yes. No. Wait, what?"

He was winning against me in my own game. Is that even possible? He might have been in almost all of the bottom classes, but he was smart when it mattered.

"Is there a problem with me flirting with Miley? Not like you should care or anything. You and Selena seem pretty fine in my eyes."

"Yeah, but.."

"But nothing. Dude, I'm just going to g_et to know her._"

He smirked at me. Joe's version of getting to know people is not the way you might think. Unless you know the inside of a boy's mind like the back of your hand. His version is more or less getting into her pants. It's happened before, and he could more or less persuade _any_ girl he wanted to, to do this.

"Not with this one, please Joe?"

"What do you care? You keep your nose out of my business. You're lucky I'm not trying to _get to know _Selena."

Was he serious? Was I supposed to take this as a threat? I mean, I know Joe's eighteen, but he wasn't serious about getting Miley AND Selena? Far.

Before I knew it, he was walking back into the kitchen. Miley was sitting staring blankly at us, her big blue eyes fluttering innocently. Blink blink blink. She looked clueless, as per usual. But still adorable, in a sexy sort-of-way.

"Sorry for that very rude interruption."

"That's okay, Joe.." Miley was smiling.

She wasn't seriously falling for Joe, was she? I mean, the last time I saw this smile was around the time she first met me back in 06. Then again when she first arrived here. Not that I'm saying she was falling for me, but by that confrontation about Selena yesterday, I think she cleared up the fact she did like me, but not with Selena. But this look she was giving Joe made me feel like she had moved on, very quickly. Weren't girls supposed to suffer over their first love forever? I've seen the front of teen girl magazines. Filled with T_he love of my life dumped me, and I tried to kill myself!_ Or _He was a player, but I loved him! _Dramatic, I know. But so are teenage girls!

Although I don't like to admit it, I felt jealous. Really jealous. She was smiling and touching his arm. He was smirking and flipping his hair. I stood in the door way, feeling oblivious. They didn't even take notice in me, and it hurt. A lot. I guess I had it coming. But Miley can't seriously expect me to just dump Selena because Miley is back in the picture, like I said before. I love Selena, and I love Miley. But is it worth breaking one heart, or two? I'm not even sure Miley Is interested. I couldn't ruin something I had with Selena over the past with Miley. Could I?

Looked like she was getting on like a house on fire with Joe. It wouldn't feel right to interrupt them, again. So, I left them to their conversation, walked up stairs, sat on my bed and pulled out my phone.

_Hey, Selly! You've not text me in a while. I miss you. : )_

_Nick. Xxx_

_

* * *

_**I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING.**

**JOLEY? NELENA? I THOUGHT THIS WAS A NILEY STORY.**

**Give it time, honest.. (;**

**Twitter / NileyDreamer**


	11. New beginnings

**Nick's P.O.V**

_Miss you too, Nick!_

_Has your friend Miley left yet?_

_We've hardly had any time to ourselves._

_I miss my Nickyyy.. /3_

_Selena. Xx_

She was right. I've not seen Selena or had any time with her to just be me. I always felt that was what I was missing out on with Miley. My first love, this made me uncomfortable near her, especially recently. I knew that she thought I'd changed, but who doesn't change in four years? If you haven't, you should go seek help. But I feel as if Miley wants to hold onto the boy she had back when we were young. And I regret not being there for her through everything, but I'm just one boy. Nobody Is ever what you want them to be. I learned that from the best. Miley. But she was everything I wanted her to be, and if she wasn't, I wouldn't care. I liked her the way she was, perfect for me. But not too perfect. Which was perfect, If you get what I'm saying? But it still never felt right. Not that I'm saying things are right with Selena, trust me, they're not. But she's all i've got right now, and I'm not going to blow that with her just because Miley's back in the picture.

After continuously texting Selena, she decided on coming around. I figured she wouldn't take much notice in Miley and Joe in the kitchen, they were _still_ talking. Is there that much to talk about in this world? No. Joe would probably catch his eye on Selena. They've never _officially_ met, but he knows her and she knows him.

Call me stupid for letting Miley go, but I haven't. Not yet. It's not over 'till it's over, am I right? I know, the whole Selena thing. But i've got a plan. In my eyes, it's a good plan.

I greeted her into the house. She was wearing that big red coat she always wore. It was pretty and looked comfortable, especially in this bad weather.

We hugged. She kissed my cheek. I had hung her jacket up and before I knew it she was swaying into the kitchen. The place I wanted to avoid for most of the night.

Miley and Joe were still talking, laughing and sharing. Selena froze at the door of the kitchen and smiled.

"Sorry to just.. barge in like this. I'm Selena."

Straight to Joe, pushing past Miley. I had a feeling he would catch her eye. Part of my plan, you see?

"Selena? Aah. I've heard a lot about you."

"In good ways, I hope?" She said, turning to face me with a half smirk, half suspicious look.

"Yes, yes.."

And with this, they began talking. Selena nudged Miley off her seat and got into deep conversation with Joe. I felt bad for Miley. She looked so lost between them. Did I do the right thing? I felt like I did, but if I was on her side.. not so sure. She tried to act cool about the whole thing, but I could see she was pretty hurt. Time for step two of my plan. This, for me, was going well.

"Hey, Miley." I smiled.

Nothing. She didn't even look at me. Was she still mad about this whole _Selena, me, __her,_ thing? I thought Joe might have eased the anger a little bit when they talked, but Selena butting in obviously didn't help. Maybe I didn't think this through?

"Talk to me..?" I put on my best guilty, _feel-sorry-for-me_ face. This included big, bright eyes.

I got a gaze from her. That's a step up from glaring and saying nothing at all. But it was just a gaze, I'd like to think. But it was a particularly long gaze, and she looked more lost than ever. Instead of her feeling guilty for me, I was going for the whole _"My girlfriend has just been stolen away by my best friend"_ vibe, I felt sorry for her. Tilting my head towards the sitting room, I followed her as she walked in. We left Joe and Selena to talk. My plan with those two was succeeding, gladly.

I watched as Miley gently stepped through rooms until she got into the sitting room, falling back effortlessly onto the cream sofa. She didn't look mad any more, just sad and weak. This didn't make me feel any better.

I knew there was something actually wrong, Joe couldn't make Miley, of all people, feel this bad. It just didn't work.

I decided not to take a seat, but stand at the opposite side of the room from her just incase I needed to make a quick exit of sorts.

"Would you mind telling me what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Everything Is perfect. Fucking perfect."

"Don't play the sarcastic role, Miley."

By now, I decided it would be best to sit beside her for comfort.

"Is it because of Selena? Or Joe? Or-"

"Or you? Yeah, that could be it."

"What did I do this time? It seems as if I'm always doing something wrong whenever I'm around you."

There was a pause. All I could hear was the sound of Joe and Selena laughing. Totally oblivious to what was going on in here, I take it.

"You let me go Nick, and I wasn't ready for that."

"I thought it was best." I muffled under a hushed tone.

"Best? Look where it got us."

"Is that why you were flirting with Joe through there? Because you didn't want to be let go?"

"It's not like that Nick. You replaced me, time for me to do the same."

"I didn't replace you. I can't replace you. But I couldn't get you back."

I could see Miley clenching a pillow to her stomach. I suppose that was her comfort, my comfort was sitting beside her. But I felt more uncomfortable each second. This conversation was getting too deep, but it was time to let everything out once we were already at it.

"Those notepads, Nick. With the songs." She looked up from her pillow at me with her bright orbs of life. "Are they about me?"

I didn't know what to say. What could I say without making myself look stupid?_ Yeah, I'm a guy who can't let go of the past so he writes songs about the love of his life leaving him and how much he misses her and wants her to come back when he let her go in the first place. _No thanks. So I just nodded, not making eye contact.

"You shouldn't have let me go then, silly."

I saw a little smile stretch across her face. She looked smitten and pleased. I was pleased, but about what? Did this change things? It's best to make the most out of what you've got.

"Excuse me for a minute.."

I smiled and stood up, walking through to the kitchen where Selena and Joe continuously flirted with each other. At least this plan didn't fall through, it went exactly the way I expected and wanted it to go. I know people very well. Occasionally.

"Look at you too. Look at the time, too! Well.. bye." I smiled at them, collecting their coats from the hallway and handing to them. "Goodbye properly, Selena." I continued, practically pushing them out of the door until they were gone and I could close it behind them.

Phew.

But just as I was about to close the door, Selena stopped me closing it with her foot, smirking at me.

"Does this mean goodbye, Nick?"

"..I just said that, didn't I?"

"No, I mean _goodbye_."

"Yes."

She nodded, looking partially sad and slightly happy. I saw her reach down to collect Joe's hand as she clenched it supportively. She bounces back fast.

"Goodbye, Nick."

Kissing me lightly on the cheek, she smiled and walked away with Joe. Hand-in-hand as they glided down the icy path.

_Slip. Please. Slip. _Harsh.

And with that, it was over. I was pretty miffed that Selena was easy to let go of, but it did hurt. Not as much as when I left Miley, but it still left a mark on my heart that will be there forever. But I couldn't be with someone I didn't love intentionally.

I turned around to see Miley standing directly behind me. She was a few inches shorter than me. Her long brown eyelashes fluttered as she looked up at me with a smile on her face. A delicate, gentle smile. It was sweet.

"You shouldn't have done that, Nick."

"It felt right."

"You look.. sad."

"I'm not. I'll miss her, but it's not worth losing you. Again."

Her smile was growing larger. She was inching up on the tips of her toes to look straight at me. I decided to support her up by grabbing her shoulders, pulling her up.

"You're cute when you try to be cute."

"Shut up, Nick."

"That's the Miley I know!"

I knew there was a kiss coming up, wasn't it obvious? This all sounded so cheesy and movie-like, but it wasn't. It was my life, and so far, I was enjoying every minute of it.

Her smile faded as I noticed her eyes fall to my lips, she was concentrating heavily, tilting her head. She lifted up her hand and brushed her thumb past my bottom lip. Her thumb was soft, or was it just the passing of it over my lip that made it soft? Either way, it was nice.

"May I?" She whispered politely.

"Go ahead.."

I was right, there was a kiss. But this wasn't like the kisses we had before, there was something special about this one. The way her lips pressed effortlessly against mine. The way her hands held my neck. The way her lips stayed moist. The way I didn't want it to end, not even for a breath. It seemed as if she didn't want to let go either.

When it finally did end, she pulled away slowly, keeping her eyes shut as she took a _deep_ breath.

"Goodnight Nick." Opening her eyes, she smiled at me and walked to the stairs, taking a few steps up before turning back to me and smiling.

This was perfect..

* * *

**TOLD YOU YOU DIDN'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT JOLEY OR NELENA.**

**MWAHAH. ;)**

**Do you guys like this chapter? If so, leave comments and**

**tell me what you want to see in the next few chapters!**

**x**

**Twitter / NileyDreamer **


	12. CAN have you?

At that moment, I wanted to follow her upstairs and do what every teenage boy would do to a girl as stunning as her. Too bad our parents had to walk in. Bas timing, much? Miley hurried upstairs when she heard them coming, probably because they had bags of shopping and she was too much of a lazy-ass to help them carry the bags in. I, on the other hand, wasn't so lazy.

"Here, let me take some." I said, taking some bags from my mom and Tish.

We all lugged the bags into the kitchen, placing them onto the counters. I helped carry them in, so I wasn't obliged to unpack them. Luckily.

"Nick, I saw Selena on her way out with Joe. They were looking.. cosy. Something you want to tell me..?" My dad asked.

I totally forgot Selena left about ten seconds before they came in and before me and Miley had a make-out-fest at the bottom of the stairs. So I suppose I had a lot of explaining to do before the got the wrong idea.

"We broke up. It wasn't working so I figured, why not?"

"Oh, I see. So her and Joe are da-"

"Mhm."

"I see. And you're okay with this?"

"One hundred percent."

".. Alrighty then."

And that was that. I finished our little conversation and left them downstairs as I walked up to my room. Letting them _discuss_ how much of a mistake I made blah blah blah and to let them unpack the shopping.

When I walked into my room, I saw Miley sitting crossed-legged on my bed with my notepad I keep by my computer in her hands. She was flipping through the pages with a smile tugging on the corner of her lips. Not taking notice of me walking in. It took me a while to actually notice the notepad she was holding was the book I write my songs in. Songs about her, life, other girls, family, tragedy. But mostly songs about her. Her lips were moving to the lyrics of the song, no sound coming out of her mouth. It was cute.

"Which one are you reading?"

She looked up and smiled, clutching the pad to her chest. "Inseparable."

"You should hear it sometime."

Pushing out her arms, she held the notepad in front of me. "Sing it to me."

"I.. I can't."

"Why?" She pouted.

"It's embarrassing!"

"I won't laugh. Promise."

"It's still embarrassing, Miley.."

"Please, Nicky.."

She did those big, bright eyes that had me wrapped around her little finger. Holding onto the_ Nicky_ as it rolled of her tongue. When you sing a song you write to someone, you don't help but feel under pressure, embarrassed and intimidated. What if she didn't like it? I did write it for her. I wrote a lot of songs for her, don't get me wrong, I did write songs about other things but writing about her came easy to me. It's not like she knew the song was about her and maybe I would never tell her, but it could be about time I showed someone, or let them listen to, one of my songs.

I gave up and sighed, taking the pad from her grasp. I was having slight second thoughts about this. Heck, was I nervous or what.

"Miley, I ca-"

"For me, Nick."

Damn her.

I took a deep breath and peeled the page back to show the chorus of the song. If she wanted me to sing it, I was only singing part of it.

"You know when the sun forgets to shine, i'll be there to hold you through the night. We'll be running so fast we can fly, tonight. And even when we're miles and miles apart, you're still holding all of my heart. I promise it will never be dark, I know we're inseparable.."

I kept my eyes glued to the notepad. I was afraid that if I looked up, I would see a disgusted look on Miley's face, showing how much she hated it. Which would be bad, since I spent the most time writing this.

"Wow."

These words startled me. Was it a _wow, this is terrible!_ Or a _Wow, I really like this! _I wasn't a mind reader, so I gave in and looked at her. The look on her face said it all. She looked smitten and couldn't stop smiling. Her eyes were bright and inviting, as per usual.

"Whoever that's for, she is one lucky girl.."

Should I? I couldn't. Could I? No. Why was I even considering this? Because she liked it, that's why. If I told her I wrote songs about her, 12 to be precise, would she find it cute or weird? Sensual or creepy?

"So you liked it then?"

"Liked it? Nick, I loved it!"

"I'm really glad to hear that.."

"Why? Don't you know you're an amazing writer?"

"I didn't think I was _great,_ but it's good to hear it from someone else."

She nodded and placed her hands on her crossed legs as I placed the notepad under my pillow. The room was quiet, filled with an awkward silence. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. She looked like she was about to burst with 20 questions. I was right.

"Who's the lucky girl then?" She grinned.

"No one.."

"Nick. You don't write a song as amazing as that about nobody. Tell me."

"I can't. Let's talk about something else."

I saw her lean forward with a stern, focused look on her face. She looked frustrated and upset. I didn't expect her to kiss me. It wasn't a gentle kiss, more of a forceful kiss. She was leaning over me with hands at either side of my waist, pushing her body against mine. When she released, I didn't want to be the one to stay there with hanging lips. I didn't want it to be over, but she clearly did. Biting her lip, she looked all around me and sat back.

"Tell me now?"

What a fix. She's a smart one.

"I'm not going to give in that easy."

"But yes Nick, you are."

She was right. I did give in.

"It's about you. 'Kay? Not a big deal. Jeeeez."

A part of her looked relieved and another part looked comforted. Like she didn't already know it was about her? I guess she just wanted confirmation.

"I'm so glad you said that.."

To be honest, I was glad that she was glad I said that.

"Don't tell me you didn't know. Who else could I write songs about** love **for?"

"Selena. And previous girlfriends. You must have had.. a lot. I mean look at you. You're not.. ugly."

"I'm so glad you said that.." I mocked and she laughed. "But i've not had as many as you might think. You, Selena, Nicole, Samantha, Demi, Taylor, Lucie, Mal-"

"Okay Nick. I get the point.." She laughed again.

"And what about you? Guys must fall over you.."

"Not always. Just you, Justin and Liam. Not many."

"That's surprising."

It was a shock that Miley had hardly any boyfriends. She was far from ugly, and only inches away from perfect. Heck, she could get any guy if she wanted too. Which Is why she has me wrapped around her little finger most of the time.

"No. I get asked out_ all _the time. I just say no. I'm waiting for the right person."

I felt like waving my arms in front of her face. Snapping my fingers and jumping around saying _hello, I'm the right person! _But was I? Only fate could decide.

Unconditional fate..

* * *

**OH EM GOSH.**

**This story is coming to an end. Are you upset? D':**

**But, still got a few more chapters to go.**

**What do you want to see before the finale? **

**REVIEW! :D (10+? )**

**Twitter / Nileydreamer**


	13. Closer

**Miley's P.O.V**

I wanted to listen to Nick sing all his songs to me, but there was a lot. I fell asleep halfway through a song called 'Black keys'. Not because it was boring, but it was so peaceful and gentle along with his voice that I just managed to doze off. I woke up not so long later to find myself in Nick's arms as he was climbing up bunks to take me up to my bed. I didn't notify him that I was awake. I was enjoying this little moment. He seemed to lift me up effortlessly, not hurting me at all, it was very sweet.

He lay me down on my bed, tugging at the covers underneath me to try and get them over me. No such luck. I couldn't all of a sudden move otherwise he would know I'm awake, and I didn't want that. Instead, he propped up beside me and wrapped me in a warm embrace, pulling my arms around him. I tried to lie there motionless, but my arms began to slip from Nick's T-shirt before I managed to grasp onto it tightly. By now, I figured that Nick knew I was awake though he stayed silent.

I snuggled my way into his chest, making myself as comfortable as possible as I held onto his t-shirt. I could feel him trying to slip away, I guess he didn't know I was awake. Not wanting him to go, I opened my eyes and looked up at him to see his chocolate brown orbs melting into me.

"Don't go.."

"I won't." He smiled.

He had the sweetest smile ever. I preferred it when he smiled showing his teeth, but any smile of his pleased me. I was coming to the realisation that I only had two days left here. Practically one day, since its 11:38pm right now. Then I leave. Do I walk out of Nick's life forever again? I don't want to. I don't think he wants me to, either. I knew Nick and I had reconnected and it felt really special and good, emphasising the fact I didn't want to leave him. But I had to. I couldn't just move in and crash on his couch. I'd miss my friends, my home and my family. Not to mention the sore back I would have from his couch.

My heart began to hurt as I held onto Nick tighter and he squeezed me in his arms. He knew something was up.

"You're tense, loosen up!"

"I can't.."

"And what would be the cause of this?"

"I'm leaving. Soon. Real soon."

"Yeah." His eagerness faded with a simple sigh.

"We'll have to make the best of the time we have then, won't we?" He added. A smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

I felt slightly intimidated, but Nick's smile reassured me. It was very comforting to have him around. I trusted him so much and I knew he would never take advantage of me or hurt me in any way. I loved him.

Leaning forward he kissed me timidly on my forehead, resting his lips there for a moment. I felt his hot, sweet breath roll along my skin.

"I'm going to write you a song one day." I murmured, burying my head into his chest.

"You are?" He smiled, looking down at me.

"I am. Or maybe two songs. Or.. I've got lots to write about."

His smile grew bigger. I peered up from his shirt to see him as he was looking around the room with this smile on his face.

"You look lost?"

"I'm not lost. Or maybe I am. Lost in l-"

"Love?" I blurted out.

"I was going to say that.."

Silence lingered in the room. I felt cautious saying that word around him, and as I suddenly blurted it out, I felt relieved but strange. I said what he was going to say. He was lost in love, which sounded very cute and fluffy, but still strange. I was still buried in his chest, feeling his unsteady breathing lift my head up and down like a tidal wave. We both stayed quiet. I didn't want to ruin the little moment we had but I couldn't help feel out of place. It felt as if Nick didn't mean to say he was lost. In love, might I add. Or he was afraid I didn't feel the same way back. I couldn't let him feel this way?

"I love you."

My head moving up and down with his breathing pattern stopped. He was holding his breath, sitting as still as ever. I was afraid I might have killed him, but then he exhaled deeply, frightening me slightly. Looking down at me, he smiled. Staying silent.

"Ni-"

"I love you too, Miley."

Before another silence was to take place, he pulled my face up from his chest to his lips. Although this was everything I wanted, I felt shy. But was shyness going to kill this for me? Heck no. Nick parted my mouth slightly, his tongue tracing the outline of my lips. I kept my eyes closed as he clung onto my waist with one hand, another hand under my chin. Breaking away from the kiss, he began to brush his lips along my neck as I felt his steady breathing send tingles down my spine. He didn't seem new to this whole_ pleasure_ thing, but he was doing a damn good job at it. Who was I to judge?

As I pushed my neck forward, my head now leaning on Nick's pillow, his hands swayed up the sides of my waist as he continued caressing my neck. I couldn't help but breathe heavily, desperate not to let out a moan. He was sitting gently on my waist, his lips pushing effortlessly against my neck, getting lighter and lighter. Pulling back, he looked at me with a satisfied smile on his face. His hands were rested on my hips as his eyes travelled around my body. His eyes paused on my chest as I took an unsteady gulp. Slowly, his eyes began to travel up to my eyes. A smile played on his lips.

"You're not that little girl any more.." He chuckled under heavy breathing.

"That's a good thing, no?" I pouted, fearful for his answer.

"It's a.." He paused, looking around my body again. "It's a fantastic thing."

I smiled, shifting underneath Nick. Quickly and swiftly, he moved from being on top of me so that I was now on top of him. I liked this position better.

Looking down at the handsome boy beneath me, I ran my fingers up stomach. Making little steps with my fingers until I felt satisfied.

"Do you remember when we fell in love, Nick?"

"June 11th, 2006. Yes. I remember."

"Your family invited my family around for dinner. We never met before that point."

"Best day of my life."

I had a lump in my throat, I felt so emotional. The things we had been through, together and apart. Growing up, meeting new people, growing further away from each other. But for me, it all came down to this moment. The kindest, sweetest, most gentle guy was lying before me. Smiling at me. In love with me. I'd have to be a fool to reject that stupid puppy-dog look on his face when he wanted something.

"What do you want, Nicholas?" I laughed, sounding fed-up.

Leaning forward, he whispered into my ear, "You."

"You can't have what you already own.." I whispered back, his lips still brushing past my ear.

With force I pushed him away from me, giggling along with it. I leaned towards him, pressing my lips gently against his whilst I ran my fingers through his gracious locks of chocolate-brown hair. Biting my bottom lip, he opened his eyes through the kiss to smile at me. A cheeky smile. I could write a book about _The many smiles of Nick Jonas_. It'd become a best seller, I can tell you that.

Without notice, I could feel myself moving along the tip of Nick's leg in motion with his hands manoeuvring me with him. Did it feel awkward? No. Did it feel good? Yes. Nick released his grasp on my lip as I leaned back, running my fingers through the crown of my hair as I continued grinding against him. This time, I couldn't stop the moans from escaping my lips. I was enjoying myself and by the looks of things, so was Nick.

Let's say, it wasn't just his leg I was grinding against that night..

Shivering, I woke up to find myself in Nick's warm embrace. Lying on his bed, I looked up from his chest to see him in a deep sleep. Looking peaceful and happy. Successfully, I managed to remove myself from his grasp. As much as I liked it, I needed to put on some clothes. I didn't plan on walking around the Jonas family house in nothing but my birthday suit. Sliding into my bra and a pair of underwear, Nick sat himself up, his head leaning on his hand as his elbow was propped up. He was eyeing me up and had no shame hiding it.

"It's rude to stare." I joked.

"But you're interesting to look at." He smirked as I rummaged through Nick's top drawer for clothes. The drawer he had lent me whilst I was here. I was behind on laundry, so I had no clean tops to wear, and like I said, I didn't plan on walking around the Jonas family house naked. Taking Nick's shirt from last night off the bedpost, I buttoned it up over my bra. Slipping on a pair of my low-cut denim shorts.

"Your shirt fits me perfectly!"

"You can keep it if you want? For.. memories."

I rolled my eyes, laughing. Like he really expected me to forget what happened last night? Hah. But I would take his offer on keeping the shirt.

Once he was changed, I decided it was best for me if I began packing. I was leaving tomorrow and I wanted to get all the long stuff out of the way. Hence the packing. Folding up dirty shirts and putting them into the suitcase, Nick joined me. I wasn't going to complain, it would get it done quicker.

"I'm going to miss you, Miles."

"You don't think i'll miss you just as much? 'Cause I will." I sighed. Dropping my shirt into the suitcase.

"There's no way around it, but I don't like the sound of us being separated for so long. Who knows when we'll see each other next?"

"We'll find a way round it. We always do, don't we?" I smiled. Zipping up the now packed suitcase.

Brushing off my shorts, I turned around to be greeted by a kiss from Nick. Not a special, intense kiss. A sweet, romantic kiss. A kiss that made me feel safe an secure. A kiss only Nick could give.

Letting all this go and leaving Nick behind would be hard. I couldn't stand the thought of it.


	14. Into the future

Here it was. Day 14. My last day with Nick. It seems as if these two weeks have flown by, but so much has happened that has changed not only my life, but Nick's too.

"Good morning beautiful." Nick whispered from beside me.

I groaned in displeasure. Mostly from the fact the sun was blaring in my eyes, but partly because I knew today was my last day with Nick.

As I pulled the covers over my head, curling up into a ball beside Nick, he wriggled under the covers with me. I kept my back facing him as I was in no state to talk. I had morning breath, tuggy hair and my morning eyes. Not a pretty sight.

"Go away." I mumbled. I was always grumpy in the morning.

"It's our last day. Are you seriously asking me to go away?"

He had a good point. I turned around and gave him an unimpressed sarcastic look.

"No.."

"Good." He kissed the end of my nose and threw back the sheets. Under them, we were running out of oxygen.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, cracking my fingers. It was a bad habit of mine and had been for years. So, why stop now?

"If you keep doing that, you'll become arthritic."

I stopped. I have no will power.

I decided to get changed into some low-cut denim shorts and a white tank top. Simple and very comfortable. Sitting down beside my suitcase, I packed the rest of my things. A tooth brush. Hair brush. Pyjamas. Y'know, the usual stuff. Doesn't always seem you pack more than you unpacked? That's the way it feels. Maybe I'm packing my heart and taking it on a long journey. A roller coaster, where I feel sick and nauseous as we go along the ups and downs, bumps and corners.

"Your breakfast is downstairs, Miley." Denise called up from the kitchen.

I zipped up my suitcase and walked down to the kitchen where Nick, his parents and my parents were laughing and eating.

"There's cereal, toast and pop-tarts if you want some." Nick smiled, looking up at me from his barstool.

Smiling back, I walked over to the fridge and pulled out some milk. His parents had stashes of Lucky charms, my favourite cereal_ ever._

"We're leaving in.. two hour, sweetie." My mom said as she checked her watch.

I almost choked on my cereal. Two hours? Was that it? I thought it would be after dinner. But I was in no mood to fight with them. We had to get back early before the traffic. Which sucked. Nick didn't look too impressed, either. His face was almost in his bowl.

Time flew by, and before I knew it, it was time to leave. My heart was shattering. Piece by piece. I was upstairs in Nick's room, pulling the handle up on my suitcase as he stood against the wall observing me.

"It's okay, I don't need any help. Thanks for asking."

He laughed as I struggled to pull my suitcase. Effortlessly, he managed to pull it over to his bedroom door without any hesitation. Maybe I should work out more?

"Don't say I never do anything for you." He said smugly.

His smug faded when he heard my mom call on me to go downstairs as it was time to leave. Deeply, I sighed and looked down. Nick put his hand under my chin and lifted my head slightly. I found it hard to look into his deep brown eyes without wanting to cry. After years of being so distant, we re-connected and now I'm getting ready to be disconnected all over again.

"You've got a face for a smile, You know?" He mumbled.

"Miley? I'm not going to call on you again."

There was a pause. Nick didn't take his eyes off mine and I somehow managed to keep mine on his before blinking, a silent tear rolling down my cheek. Wiping it away with his thumb, he kissed my cheek lightly and looked away, pulling my suitcase downstairs. Sulking, I followed behind him down the stairs and outside to where my parents were lugging their suitcases into the back of the car. Nick's parents stood by the front door as Nick and I walked over to my parents to hand them my suitcase.

Everyone was now in the car except me. I didn't want to be in that car, driving miles and miles away from Nick. I couldn't bare the thought of it. Nick faced me, looking down at my fragile figure.

"I can't Nick. I just ca-"

"You're going to get in that car, you're going to drive home and you're going to be just fine. You'll forget all about me and meet a nice boy who will take you in his arms and treat you the way you are meant to be treated. They will love you more than I ever have and you'll love them more than you could ever love me. You'll be perfect for each other and before you know it, you will have forgotten about me and you will wonder what you ever saw in me."

"Don't. You. _Dare._ Say. That." I had so much anger and stern-ness in my voice.

I couldn't quite comprehend what he was saying. How could he possibly think I would find anyone to replace him?

"I'll never forget you, Nick. I couldn't, wouldn't let myself do that!"

"Miley, sweetie. We need to hurry.." I heard my dad speak.

Nodding, I looked back up and Nick. His eyes burning into mine, only making tears form in my eyes.

"I'll miss you, Miles.."

"I'll miss you, Nicky.." We both laughed at those ridiculous names. _Our_ names.

Nick cupped my face in his hands, pulling it ever so slightly towards his. Our lips brushed past each others for a moment, his hot breath flowing over them. Moving closer, we kissed me with such passion. Did I mind our parents were watching us share such an emotional kiss? Hell no. This was our last moment. I wanted it.

When our lips parted, I knew I really had to go now. We embraced in a tight hug before I let go and headed for the car. Buckling my seatbelt, I rolled down the window and waved at Nick and his parents huddled on the doorstep.

"I love you." Nick mouthed.

"I love you, too.." I mouthed back.

Before I knew it, my car was moving forward. Into the future and away from the past. Goodbye my unconditional fate..

* * *

_The end._

_

* * *

_**THAT'S IT OFFICIALLY OVER GUYS. o:**

**My first story is now complete. I hope you guys liked it! :')**

**Please read & Review? **

**Twitter / NileyDreamer & HarrysSupras.**

**x**


End file.
